Never Forgotten
by KillStrikePrime-PhoenixNova
Summary: I am the last of my kind, protecting a world that is not my own. I am a solider fighting for Earths survival.


**A/N- **_I have made a few changes to this story, but they are only minor just to fit with it's other stories which are still being done, they will hopefully explain any questioning points you may have. So happy reading! :)  
><em>

_NO FLAMES PLEASE! But constructive criticism is welcomed. _

_I do not own Transformers, but only my OC._

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly beginning to set, hiding until the dawn would come again, the colours of dark blue, gold, pink and a purple hue painted across the sky. The mountains in the background forming a distance circle around me; a cage with no bars, free but trapped at the same time. The ocean waves rolling to shore and greeting my claws, before returning to its source as if they were retreating from my form.<p>

I slowly opened my dark gold optics, lifting my horned head up from its slouched position against my chest plates; I was mourning my lost world, my home. I breathed in deeply taking in the life giving oxygen, though I didn't need to breath, The air reminded me of my home before the war tore it apart.

I let my air tanks deflate before taking in another; I let my long and narrow head fall to res on the centre of my chest, where my spark chamber laid safe inside was soon gazing at the ground. I was scanning the earth, staring at the pebbles and stones mixed with the gold sand, that my sliver claws had sunken into due to my weight. My friends and comrades were all around me; the littlest of things reminded me of them and sometimes _were _them.

One pebble caught my attention, it was flat, triangular and was crimson red, but it was faded from battle and age; it was a scale, a _Dragon_ scale. It was one of the many remains of my race, who were now sadly with our god, our creator if you will.

The scale had possibly belonged to one of our strongest warriors. On my planet our translated name would be closest too Divine Flyers_. _Though some humans knew our true identities and gave us proper titles.

I gazed at the scale a little longer before lowering myself further to gently touch it with my muzzle, my body just touching the damp ground, giving the fallen soldier a silent thanks and praise. My race and I had come here during the time when man-kind was just getting its footing; we had hoped to start anew on Earth due to the destruction that had befallen out own. But the wars had followed us here and soon we became the most feared beings to roam this planet.

The destruction was horrendous when it was over, but man-kind had survived it. Some humans had even been brave enough to befriend our smaller faction, the Borrowers; as they were believed to borrow the bodies of the dead or living for their own protection. Here they were named Lizards, given their size, some were no bigger than a human hands, but they were still great warriors.

I lifted my body and turned my head to the skies before opening my gold optics to the darkened purple hued dome above me, looking for the faint light of my world's star; I found it glowing dimly just outside Orion's Belt. I soon allowed my optics to scan the purple coloured world above me once again. I caught sight of one more star that held a deep place within my spark, Cybertron, the planet that once supported our more evolved species.

I gave a small smile allowing the sharp and deadly white fangs underneath to somewhat show through my metal lips. Some of my now closest friends had come from that planet, seeking refuge on Earth like we had many years before hand, trying to escape a war torn planet, only to have that war follow them. I still remembered the time when I had come face to face with their weapon's specialist IronHide, who had mistook me for their evil counterpart; the ones they had been at war with for so many vorns, just like my own kind.

The smile quickly disappeared back behind my impassive mask, the sad memories of my friends and comrades turning against each other; the life blood that had been spilt, of the lives taken and how much of that blood had coated my own claws. The stains were now gone but the memories had never faded and were never forgotten: **_they_**were **_never_** forgotten.

Our war was over the power that rested deep inside our home; the life giving foundation of our race – Energon. As far as I was aware only ten or so planets had the ability to create our life fuel, but many of those had been destroyed by the Decepticons and by the opposite faction to my own race - the Protocons. One close friend, who I had once called a sister, had been their leader. But in the end only I and she remained and I had been forced to end her existence. The memory still haunts my processor to this very day.

The only thing that still remained of my race was the reptiles of Earth, as they were somehow the offspring of the Borrowers, but I never did found out how they managed it. I was the last one left alive, a whole race destroyed by war and power; still, I had to hope that there was at least another… lost among the stars

The sun had now finally set, hidden behind the never ending vastness of the sea. Twilight had passed and now night had fallen, the stars punching bright specks through the darkness.

The thud of heavy footfalls from a Cybertronian but somehow muffled washed over the land and sea to my sensitive audials. The ocean waves lapped at my peds, with a soothing motion. The sound of the sea was calming combined with the vibrations of the nearing footsteps. I was not afraid of the newcomer in fact I was relieved that he had come looking for me.

I turned my sleek light gold body towards the newcomer and left the shore line, trotting my way up the grassy incline. Slowly I stretched out my webbed wings, relieving them of the stiffness that had come with keeping them folded for so long. My long thin tail trailed behind me slightly off the ground, swaying slowly from side to side.

With my head held up high I could clearly see the red and blue flamed colourings of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot's, the faction that was still at war with the Decepticons.

My whole body was alert from the curved horns on my metallic head to the poisoned barbs on my sleek tail, I was a leader much like Optimus, but I had no people, no army to command anymore, my last comrade died by my fangs. My gold and silver colouring was that of my own faction, we were powerful and beautiful beings; we were the ones that other's looked up to for help and guidance. I was the last but also the first femme born to my faction. I was designated Flamescale but many had opted to Scales. I was a Guardian of my people hence my leadership over my own Autobots; we had gone with the title once we heard about the Cybertronian wars starting a little before ours had begun.

The rumbling had stopped and I knew that Prime was in front of me I looked at him, my horns only just reaching his shoulders, and gazed into his bright royal blue optics. Unlike my dark gold ones, his held an odd joy to them; had I missed something important during my wonder? While Optimus radiated happiness it was steadily hidden behind a mask of passiveness much like my own, I was going to ask why he had sought me out, but it was answered for me.

"We have found another two Autobots and with them an orphaned Sparkling, they are entering earth's orbit now, and are landing quiet close to home base" he calmly stated, the excitement was there but it was mixed with a sadness that the sparkling had no creators and was alone "I came to find you so you could greet them, Flamescale" the baritone voice of his echoed in my audio receptors, it had sent shivers down my spinal cables whenever he spoke.

"Is that the only reason Optimus Prime?" my voice was clear and pure but was hardened by war but went a little high at the end, betraying my excitement. I gave a little chuckle as the regal leader's cheek plates looked a little warmer. So I put an end to his embarrassment, and continued on before he got white hot in the cheek plates.

"I would like that, thank you Optimus Prime" my voice still held a little cheek in them, as a small smirk made itself known.

"Let's not keep them waiting then" the Prime answered still a little flustered as he transformed down into his alt-mode of a Flamed 379 Pieterbelt; I was now bigger than the Prime as he did a quick one hundred and eighty turn and headed back into the background. I was already in my bi-pedal form as I jogged behind Prime but I had no desire to use my alt-mode, it was still of my planet origin and brought sad and painful memories back to reality.

The Autobot's didn't know that I have a Bi-pedal mode; I simply wanted to stay in this form. I quickly took to the blanked dome above me, the small stars reflecting of my amour, I enjoyed flight; it was the only other thing that kept me grounded in a strange sense besides the being rolling below me. I trusted the Prime more than anyone else besides a few choice humans who had also become my friends; he was the one who let me into his ranks and kept IronHide from blowing my tail to pieces. I had abandoned my title of commander and became a solider, much to Primes surprise, fighting to save a dying species and a whole planet, I was not going to let him and the other Cybertronian Autobots to all perish because of another power fuelled war.

The base was now visible in the distance the lights painting bright picture across the black sky. As we neared, I had to land to pass through the small gate, as a clocking barrier had been placed over the base so that we could roam the area without fear of detection, even though it was pointless as the humans now knew they weren't alone on this Earth. I was trotting in front the regal leader but soon he sped up the slightest bit, passing me so I was now at his fenders, I saw where this was going and began to canter so I was ahead of him, he in turn pulled ahead once again now a full five metres in front of me. We were soon racing to the buildings that were the Autobot base, either racing to see the new arrivals or for our own enjoyment, but for that one moment in my long life; I was at peace, running beside my dear friend and the unknown holder of my spark, though I would never tell him. I was fine having the Prime as my close friend and commander.

My name is Flamescale and I am the last and only femme of my race, once a commander now a solider to the last Prime and I fight for the peace of this planet and its people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **_so how did you like it? Please leave a comment as said above no flames but constructive criticism is welcomed._

_Until next time- Till all are one_

_KillStrickPrime…_


End file.
